Under Your Spell
by Mar.xoxo
Summary: After not seeing each other in years, Katie and Oliver run into each other at a local pub. Oliver is a wildly successful Quidditch star who avoids the public eye at all costs... and Katie, well, she isn't quite sure what she wants. Terrible summary, but I'm taking this one slow :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I know its been ages. I have two stories that I truly loved writing, but those are from years ago and it is going to take some time before I can get back into that mindset. In the meantime, I've started toying with something new. I don't want to be cliche, so please let me know if you hate it.

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know who these characters belong to ... and it isn't me! :)

* * *

"Katie!"

That simple name is what started it all.

The aforementioned Katie was picking up a drink at the bar when she heard a familiar Scottish voice calling her name. It was a low-key bar with some soft background music, so there was no mistaking that someone was definitely calling _her_ name. It hit her immediately whom the voice belonged to and she plastered an ear-to-ear smile upon her face.

"Oliver! Oh my word, it's been ages!" As soon as she turned around, she was enveloped into an enormous bear hug.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" The Scotsman laughed as he released her from the embrace and took in the sight of her. Where there was once an athletic, if not slightly awkward, girl there was now a petite and lovely young woman. In their Hogwarts days, Katie had always been on the right side of attractive, but now Oliver really noticed how good looking she had become. Dark brunette locks complimented her fair skin and deep blue eyes. He avoided having his eyes linger too long on her body for fear of staring at the obvious female _assets_, but he was able to ascertain that those, too, looked quite nice.

"I'm up here, you know," Katie had caught him, but she didn't seem to mind as she laughed at the former Gryffindor Keeper, "Jeez, Wood, and I always thought you went the other way," She smirked even more as his mouth hung ajar at her comment, but before he could splutter his defense, she had started up again, "I'm supposed to be meeting someone, but I guess _Witch Weekly's _Most Swoon-Worthy Bachelor can keep me company for the time being."

"It's Most _Eligible_, thank you very much," Oliver corrected with a smile of his own, "And you aren't off the hook yet for the gay comment, either!"

The two were positively beaming at each other as they found a corner table for two in a quiet corner of the bar, "It's been so long, Ol – what are you doing with yourself these days?"

"Five years is quite a while," Oliver agreed, "I think the better question is what you have been up to? My life seems to be plastered all over the gossip rags, unfortunately," He took a swig of his beer and focused his attention on the woman in front of him.

"You honestly would not believe it," Katie gave a slight chuckle as she took a sip of her own drink. "I'm working in the fashion industry. Designing robes and whatnot; nothing too high profile, but I'm so in love with it. I haven't been this happy doing something since Quidditch at Hogwarts."

"That sounds wonderful, Kate," He grinned at her, before making an overly-serious face, "Although, nothing can compare to the joy that is Quidditch, of course!"

"Alright, you!" Katie nudged him playfully, "If you get started on the 'joys of Quidditch' I'm going to need a lot more of these," She pointedly finished off her drink and motioned for another.

"Why, Katie, Quidditch discussions are of extreme import and should be taken as such!"

"Please tell me you are joking? I can't tell if you are joking or if your inner Quidditch Nazi is begging for release?" The brunette eyed him suspiciously, waiting for his serious expression to crack into a smile. It did.

"I was never _that_ bad," Oliver, too, finished his drink with a big grin on his face. "I think you lot were a little unfair with the nicknames."

"We had practice at five in the morning!" Katie objected. "That was unfair! Do you know how much beauty sleep it takes to look this good?" She winked at him as the bartender set another drink in front of Oliver.

Before Oliver could remark on how that beauty sleep must have really, really paid off, a man with golden blond hair had made his way over to the bar and to Katie's side.

"Katie! I'm so sorry I'm late," The man immediately embraced Katie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Carl!" Katie reciprocated the kiss on the cheek, "I was beginning to think you were standing me up."

"Me? Stand up a beautiful girl like yourself? Never."

_Oh this one is laying it on thick, _Oliver thought to himself, _Then again, I was probably on a one way street to looking like an ass, myself._ He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm being rude. Forgive me?" She flashed him a brilliant smile, "Carl, this is one of my good friends from Hogwarts, Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Carl Michelson."

The two shook hands and it took Carl all of two seconds to realize that this was _the_ Oliver Wood, "My word, Oliver Wood. Our magazine has been trying to get an interview with you for months. Quite the elusive fellow, hm?"

"Which one is that?" Oliver feigned interest. He _never_ did magazine interviews. They could write about him all they wanted, but he did not care for feeding the hype.

"_Wizard's World_. We might not be as big as the others, but we're amassing quite the good reputation. Read a few issues and get back to us; I promise it wouldn't be the same money and looks driven approach as _Witch Weekly_," Oliver had to give him credit for trying to sell his merits, but it just was not going to happen. He feigned interest and accepted the proffered business card.

"I'll look into it," He tucked the card into his robes and finished the last bit of his drink, "If you'll excuse me, I've got an early practice in the morning," He shook Carl's hand once again.

"It has been so nice chatting, Ol. I've really missed you," The former teammates shared a tight hug and Oliver, too, kissed Katie on her cheek. Not the same one, of course.

"Don't be a stranger, Kates. Box tickets for the next home game are yours. Just tell them your name," He released her with a smile and nodded at Carl one last time before exiting the bar.

Suddenly, Carl did not seem nearly as interesting as he had whenever Katie had accepted his invite for drinks this afternoon. Actually, he did not seem interesting at all. Had she, Katie Bell, just fell under the spell that everyone else her age (and older!) had fallen under when it came to Oliver Wood? _No_, she told herself, _I'm not exactly interested_. _I don't fancy him, I've just missed him_.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week, Katie debated whether or not Oliver had just been being polite or whether he really did offer her box seats for the next home game. To add to that, _if_ the offer really was there, did he just mean for her? Could she bring a friend?

_Oh dear_. A frown was creeping its way onto her face as she stood in her kitchen weighing her options. _One run in and he's already got me flustered! How very Oliver of him_. With a huff, Katie poured herself a glass of wine and made her way to her bedroom, plopping rather ungracefully onto her bed. Her little dog, Fritz, had been snoozing comfortably on the other side of the bed and leaped off the bed with a start.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Fritzy!" She called down the hall, but it was of no use. That dog was moodier than a girl at times.

Taking a sip of her wine, Katie returned to her inner dilemma of whether or not to attend the match. Which was noon. _Shit_. _Come on, Katie, it is just a Quidditch match. You love Quidditch. You used to play Quidditch. And the seats don't get any better than this!_

Polishing off the rest of her beverage rather quickly, Katie shimmied off the bed and made her way over to her desk where she kept her stationary for jotting down design sketches and decided that a) she _was_ going to the match and that b) she was not going alone. She knew just who to invite.

_Alicia,_

_ Hullo beautiful! Join me tomorrow for the Puddlemere match? They're playing the Catapults and I'm sure it will be loads of fun. Did I mention the seats are really, really great? I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I hadn't decided on going until just now. Remember how much you love me!_

_ Katie_

_ xoxo_

Content with the brief missive, Katie padded down the hallway to the living room where her owl was sleeping peacefully in his cage. "Sorry, Pip," She murmured as she opened the cage door, "But this is really urgent. 'Licia will take care of you, you don't have to come home tonight."

Pip appeared to scowl at her, but took the letter and flew out of the recently opened window. The thought crossed her mind at this point in time that if Oliver had indeed been joking about the tickets that she would kill him; however, since the Catapults were not exactly in spectacular form, she could likely buy tickets tomorrow for her and Alicia.

"Always analyzing everything, Katie," She grumbled going back to her bedroom, joined now by Fritz who had decided he would forgive her for disturbing his rest. With a low laugh she added to herself, "Perhaps that's why a dog is _literally_ your only bedmate."

* * *

The match was due to start in about an hour and Katie Bell was still flitting around her apartment trying to figure out what to wear. As a designer of robes, her closet was currently offering her too many options. Alicia Spinnet was not helping at all.

"Katie, really, it's a Quidditch match! Pick something navy or yellow and be done with it. Hell, wear green and scarlet for all I care. _I'm hungry!_"

Ah, yes. Food. For someone who had not gained a pound since she was at Hogwarts, Alicia had the appetite of someone who was constantly eating for two. Actually...

"You're not pregnant are you?" Katie called from the depths of her wardrobe. Yes, there were depths. Alicia was positive that Katie had charmed her closet because there was no possible way that someone would ever design something that enormous and disproportionate to the rest of the house.

"Oh shut up!" Was the nonanswer that Alicia yelled as she sat on the foot of Katie's bed petting Fritz. Neither Katie or Alicia were quite sure what type of dog Fritz was, but the little white puppy had been given to Katie by a neighbor who had to relocate to an apartment in the city a while back. Katie swore that the dog preferred Alicia to herself, but she doted on him nonetheless.

"How about this one?" Katie emerged from her closet in some fitted dark blue robes that looked as if they were made for her. Then again, considering Katie's profession, they probably were.

"You look gorgeous, Katie – just as you did in the previous three! I hate to break it to you, my dear, but we aren't going on a date. Still pining for the menfolk over here," Was Alicia's response. This was met with a huff from Katie and she retreated back into the closet. Thankfully for the both of them, this time it was only to retrieve a pair of shoes and not to search for another outfit.

"Your mum is completely bonkers, Fritzy," Alicia nuzzled the fuzzy animal as Katie made a muffled protest from the closet, "It's no wonder you love Auntie Alicia more."

Katie's very mature response was tossing a hanger at the two. She missed – purposely – but Alicia still quirked an eyebrow at her friend as she finally emerged and shut the closet door, "Don't let Auntie Alicia corrupt you, Fritzy, you know mummy loves you the most!"

Alicia gave the dog another pat on the head before standing, grabbing Katie, and marching her down the hall, "Lets _go_ before you decide to change again."

With that the two Apparated to the Puddlemere grounds.

* * *

"I've always detested Apparition!" Katie exclaimed upon 'landing' at the designated Apparition location right outside the Puddlemere home pitch. Fans of both teams were buzzing about and Katie could already hear the loud chanting of some of the more zealous fans within the stadium.

"It does make you feel a bit funny, doesn't it?" Alicia agreed, smoothing out her robes and tucking her wand into her inner pocket.

Katie did the same before scanning the area. Her dad was more of a Tornadoes fan, but she had been to a few games at this stadium before. Katie had really, really been into Quidditch during her playing days, but she had taken to reading about the matches rather than watching them lately. The only matches she had really made an effort to attend were Angelina's matches with the Wasps.

"Oh, I think we enter over there!" Katie got her bearings and strode over to what she hoped was the correct entrance way. It looked a little intimidating as she got a little closer – all of the people going the same place as she was looked quite official – and she was beginning to get rather nervous as to whether she should have taken Oliver this seriously.

"Lead the way!" Alicia exclaimed, linking arms with Katie as they pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me, miss! I need to see your ticket!" A rather rude witch proclaimed to the woman who was in front of Katie. This just added to her nerves.

"Um, excuse me," Katie began as she approached what looked to be another man manning the gate, "A friend of mine said that he would leave some tickets at the gate for me. Am I in the right place?" The man looked at her rather harshly and she almost shrank backwards, but she continued on, "My name is Katie Bell. Oliver said I just needed to give my name..."

That seemed to catch the wizard's attention and he hastily looked over to another man standing a few paces in towards the stadium, "Oi!" He yelled, getting the other fellow's attention, "Did Wood say anything to you about some guests today?"

The other man glanced down at a long parchment in his hands and gave it a quick scan before turning to the man in front of Katie and giving him a nod, "Yep, Miss Katie Bell and guests. Right here," He tapped the parchment and Katie couldn't help beaming at them. _And guests, too! Our Captain does love us! After all of those bloody practices, who would have thought?_

"Katie!" Alicia hissed in her ear, "You didn't say anything about the tickets being compliments of Oliver."

"What? And ruin the surprise?" Katie smiled at her friend as the wizard with the parchment made a motion for the two of them to follow him. They didn't go far, as they were soon 'handed' off to a young witch who was to show them to their seats. On the downside, it was a long trek up the stairs, but in Quidditch, the best seats were the seats where you could see it all.

Once they were settled in their seats and served some light refreshments, the two witches really took in the atmosphere. Even though the Caerphilly Catapults were not a huge threat to second-in-the-league Puddlemere, Katie found out through the chatter going on around her that if they won this match and the Magpies lost to the Holyhead Harpies, Puddlemere would be top of the league. How exciting! The grounds were abuzz and it appeared that there was not going to be a single empty seat in the stadium.

"Since when are you and Oliver back in touch?" Alicia queried after soaking it all in for a few moments. She got around to attending Quidditch matches even less often than Katie did. Being a Healer at St. Mungo's did not equate to copious amounts of free time, after all.

"I ran into him last week whenever I was on a date with Carl," Katie answered simply. Alicia gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "Carl was running late and I went to the bar to get a drink and there he was! We didn't talk for long – Carl _did_ show up – but it was nice to see him."

"Nice? Look at us, Kates," She gestured to the stands around her, "I know we aren't exactly doing badly for ourselves, but even we can't afford seats like this regularly. You sure you two didn't..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Katie made a face at her.

"Oh, stop it. Did you forget the part where I was on a _date_ with _Carl_?"

"Eh," Alicia accepted the answer as the stands erupted into cheers. The teams were flying out onto the pitch.

"What a lovely afternoon for some Quidditch, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer began as the first Catapults players began to emerge, "Welcome to this sure-to-be-smashing League match-up between the Caerphilly Catapults and your very own Puddlemere United!" The crowd really went nuts over the mention of United and, even with his superb voice, the announcer then became quite difficult to hear. Still, he continued on.

"For the visiting Catapults we have Burch, Everly, Hammersby, Matthews, Neil, O'Shea, and Captain Ashworth!" The crowd was not exceptionally rude, but there was a smattering of boos that the visiting fans tried to drone out with cheering, "And now here come United!" Even the announcer got more excited, "Leading out the team for the first time, Captain Oliver Wood!" Katie and Alicia gave each other a look, both of their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

'Captain?' Alicia mouthed to Katie, who simply shrugged. For someone who liked to read up on Quidditch, that was news to her.

The stadium erupted at the announcement – this must have been something a long time coming. The two former Gryffindor Chasers knew what it meant to Oliver to lead a team and they were happy for him – and at the same time, they said a silent prayer for the other members. Captain Wood was a _maniac_ at Hogwarts – Merlin help the souls that had to deal with him in a professional Quidditch setting.

The two were so lost in their excitement for Oliver that they missed the announcement of the rest of the squad. It didn't matter. They were so caught up in the moment that once the game started it did not matter _who_ was carrying the quaffle or slinging their bats at bludgers, just as long as it was going Puddlemere's way.

Oliver was in fine form and it took some top-class efforts from the Catapult Chasers to get anything past him. He made some typical Oliver saves – as in, putting himself at risk for the sake of preventing the quaffle from going past the hoops – but he managed to survive the game without losing hold of his broom.

Katie could not help but sigh as she watched the Chasers for both teams flit across the field from end to end. She missed this. One look at Alicia told her that the other former Chaser was experiencing the same faint pang. They both quickly diverted their attention to the far right goalposts – not the ones that Oliver was tending – as the Seekers for both teams blew past the Catapult Keeper in pursuit of the tiny golden snitch. The match had only been going on for just over an hour and the score was a respectable 140 – 80. Whoever caught the snitch would certainly secure victory for their team and the two Seekers were very aware of this.

While the stands may have been mostly following the Seekers around the pitch with their eyes, the rest of the players on the pitch kept on. A Chaser for Puddlemere – Katie thought that the girl's name was Thorne or something along those lines – had just lost possession whenever she ducked an oncoming bludger and lost her grip on the quaffle. The nearby Catapult Chaser – Everly – made a perfect catch just a few meters below and was quickly zipping across the field. The other two Chasers were not close enough to really offer any support, so it was going to just be Everly versus Oliver. In a slightly odd maneuver, Everly began to pull up at the last minute as if he was about to go above the three goalposts and this clearly tricked Oliver. In an almost impossible angle, Everly threw the quaffle at the nearest goalpost and managed to score. Katie and Alicia were close to the end which Oliver was tending and they could tell he was clearly displeased with conceding such a goal; however, just as the score changed on the massive scoreboard, the entire stadium erupted into maddening cheers as the Puddlemere Seeker snatched the snitch from the grasp of his Caerphilly counterpart and held it up in triumph.

Alicia and Katie watched as Oliver tossed the quaffle to the referee and pumped his fists in the air in victory before flying over to join his teammates as they flew a victory lap. The entire stadium – well, apart from the visiting fans – were chanting and cheering and, even though neither were die hard Puddlemere supporters, the girls could not help but join in. It was turning out to be quite the enjoyable outing and both were quite proud of their former Captain.

Once the team finished their celebrations on the field, they flew off to the locker rooms and the crowd began to thin. Locking arms again, Katie and Alicia were making their way down the excessive amount of stairs whenever the witch that had escorted them to their seats called out to Katie.

"Miss Bell! Miss Bell!" She was quite loud and the two of them made their way over to her – only managing to run into a minimal number of people, thankfully. "Miss Bell and, er," The witch clearly felt rude excluding Alicia, but she had no idea what her name was.

"Spinnet. Alicia Spinnet," Alicia supplied, pointedly omitting the formal 'Miss'.

"Ah, yes," The witch nodded, "Miss Bell and Miss Spinnet, Mr. Wood requested that if you were to come that you be escorted to the lobby after the match," With a small smile she added, "Don't worry, they usually don't take too long after to get cleaned up."

* * *

**Apologies for the lack of Oliver interactions here, but there is some to follow soon! I promise it won't take me months to update again. I haven't been feeling the whole writing thing until recently, but my muse is definitely going into overdrive lately.**

**Reviews make me happy! :)**


End file.
